Hit Me with Your Best Shot/One Way or Another
Hit Me with Your Best Shot/One Way or Another by Pat Benatar/Blondie is a mash-up featured in Mash Off, the sixth episode of Season Three. It is sung by The New Directions and The Troubletones, with Finn and Santana singing lead vocals. This song is performed during a dodgeball match between the two rival show choir groups to see whose competitive side will reign supreme. In the end, The Troubletones win, yet they still throw balls at Rory, causing him to have a nose bleed. This causes Kurt to rush to his assistance and inspires Kurt to ban dodgeball if he becomes Senior Class President (I Kissed a Girl). Lyrics Finn: Hit me with your best shot Why don't you hit me with your best shot? Santana: I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya' Finn with New Directions: Hit me with your best shot Fire away! Santana with Troubletones: I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'! Santana: One way or another, I'm gonna find ya' I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya' One way or another, I'm gonna win ya' I'll get ya'! I'll get ya'! Finn: Well, you're the real tough cookie with the long history Of breaking little hearts, like the one in me That's OK, let's see how you do it Put up your dukes, lets get down to it! Finn with New Directions: Hit me with your best shot Why don't you hit me with your best shot? Santana: I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya' Finn with New Directions: Hit me with your best shot Fire away! Santana with Troubletones: I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'! Finn: You come on with your come ons, you don't fight fair But that's OK, see if I care! Knock me down, it's all in vain I'll get right back on my feet again! (New Directions: That's right!) Finn with New Directions: Hit me with your best shot Why don't you hit me with your best shot? Santana: I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya' (Brittany: Hey!) Finn with New Directions: Hit me with your best shot Fire away! Santana with Troubletones: I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'! (Brittany: Hey!) Santana with the Troubletones: And if the lights are all out I'll follow your bus downtown See who's hangin' out... Finn: Hit me with your best shot Fire away! Santana: I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'! (Finn: Come On!) Finn with The New Directions: Hit me with your best shot (Santana: Hit me with your best shot!) Why don't you hit me with your best shot? (Santana: Hit me with your best shot!) (Troubletones: '''I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'!) Hit me with your best shot! '''Finn and Santana: Fire away! (Santana: Ay ay ay ay ay!) Santana with The Troubletones: One way or another, I'm gonna find ya'I'm gonna get ya', yeah (Troubletones: get ya', get ya', get ya'!) Finn: Hit me with your best shot (Troubletones: One way or another) Finn and Santana: Fire away! (Santana: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!) Santana: I'm gonna get ya', get ya'! Finn: Fire away! Troubletones: I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'! Finn and Santana: Hit me with your best shot! Errors *During Hit Me With Your Best Shot/One Way or Another when Santana throws the last dodgeball at Finn in slow-motion, he appears to be falling backwards. In the next shot, he is standing upright. *At the end of the song, Santana throws the dodgeball at Finn with one hand but when the camera goes from Finn back to Santana, she is seen throwing it with both hands. Gallery Morepainforfinnplease.gif Brittana + Mercedes dodgeball.jpg Kurt hit dodgeball.jpg NewDirectionsHMWYBSOWOA.png TroubleTonesHMWYBSOWOA.png SantanaHMWYBSOWOA.png BrittanyHMWYBSOWOA.png tumblr_luvqk0vh1O1qk09ozo1_400.gif tumblr_lujntujkgm1qcac75o1_r1_500.gif tumblr_luvqk0vh1O1qk09ozo2_400.gif HMWYBSQuinn.jpg HMWYBSMike.jpg HMWYBSBrittany.jpg HMWYBSTT.jpg HMWYBSSantana.jpg HMWYBSFinn.jpg Hit Me With Your Best Shot - One Way or Another.jpg Trobuletones.jpg 906485_1324467679360_full.jpg Brittany6.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung by The Troubletones Category:Mash-Up Songs Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three